if life was so perfect then life would be nothing
by roxaslover13
Summary: this is my first kingdom hearts fanfic on this site wooo
1. confessions over smoothies

"me and axel have been best friends for over a year now, but he still doesn't trust me" the blonde teenager roxas sighed. His brother sora sat opposite him, he smiled "of course he trusts you, what makes you think that?" roxas shifted slightly

"Demyx told me that axel had a secret, but when I asked him about it he ignored me" he flopped down his bed. Sora joined him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry , I'll see what I can find out from demyx"

Suddenly roxas' mobile rang, he jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hello…oh hi riku..Yeah I'll put him on" roxas passed the phone to sora.

"Hey riku…yeah sure, we'll meet you in five, okay bye" he smiled and put the phone down. "They're all meeting at the beach if you're up for it"

"Sure"

The two were finally at the beach. Riku, axel, demyx and kairi were all lying on sun loungers.

"hey guys, how's it hangin?" roxas cheered perching on the lounger next to axel.

"Nothing much, just catchin some rays" he replied reaching for his wallet "im going to get a smoothie, anyone want one?"

"yes please" the others sang. He ran off to the smoothie bar.

When he returned, sora and riku were giggling loudly, demyx and kairi were kissing and roxas was sleeping. He opened an eye as axel sat down.

"Hey" he yawned sitting up. Axel smiled slightly but turned away. Roxas hesitated for a moment. He then grinned.

"So axel, what's this big secret of yours?" he laughed. The red-head frowned.

"I wish you would stop asking me about that roxas" he snapped.

"Aaww, c'mon axel, you can tell me" roxas whined poking him playfully.

"STOP IT ROXAS. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" he shouted storming off.

"Axel wait" roxas cried running after him. They stopped in front of the sea.

"Axel" the blonde grabbed his arm "wait, look Im sorry. You don't have to tell me"

Axel sighed deeply, looking at the younger, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"Roxas, im scared to tell you cause you'll just laugh"

"I won't laugh I promise"

"I…I…I think im in love….with you rox" axel sighed. Roxas looked at him.

"What did you say?"

"Well it's just, riku and sora are going out and so are kairi and demyx. It made me think about how special you are"

Roxas smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place, I would have understood."

Axel scoffed "oh yeah, cause that's an easy thing to tell your best friend. Oh hi rox, nice day isn't it. Oh by the way I love you. C'mon rox. What I want to say is will you go out with me?"

"I've never thought of you axel, never, but I've always looked up to you. so I guess we could try it out" roxas smiled.

Axel looked deep into roxas' shimmering blue orbs. His heart was pounding as he leaned forward and kissed the younger. Roxas blushed for a moment but then relaxed. They stayed like that until they heard a girlish scream come from the other four teens.

A red tinge made it's self across the two boys faces. After they had stopped blushing madly, they joined their friends on the sun loungers.

"Roxas and axel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G " sora, riku and demyx chanted. Axel had pulled roxas into a hug and closed his eyes.

Life was perfect


	2. rehersals with love

Two weeks later sora, riku and kairi were sitting on some sun lounger at the beach, discussing what they would do that day.

"why don't we go bowling" riku suggested "or we could go to the movies"

Kairi smiled "sure why not". Sora's smile faded.

"we're not inviting roxas and axel are we?"

"why not?" the other two said in unison.

"well, no offence, but since they started dating, you can't prise them away from each other. Its starting to annoy me"

Riku and kairi nodded in agreement. Sora was right, no-one could seem to part them. But regardless the three teens got ready and went to the bowling alley.

Axel, roxas, demyx and Zexion were at band practise

Axel: lead vocals and guitar

Demyx: vocals and sitar

Zexion: drums

Roxas: Axel's groupie

Roxas was sitting on a sofa nodding his head to every beat. Axel belted out a song, grinning at roxas. The blonde smiled back "man he looks hot today" he said to himself, then blushing when namine came up behind him.

"I thought I might find you guys here" she laughed sitting on the arm of his seat

When the song finished axel and the others came and sat next to roxas. Axel wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and kissed him lovingly. Roxas rested his head on the elders shoulder (rhyme) and closed his eyes.

"stop it guys that tickles" kairi squalled as sora and riku tickled her.

They had come back from the movies and were now in kairi's living room watching a DVD. "today's been so great, we should do it again soon" sora sighed peering at his watch "anyways, I need to go, roxas will be expecting me home by now"

"okay, we'll call you later" riku said giving him a kiss.

As soon as he arrived home, he ran upstairs to his and roxas' room.

"hey roxas, how was the rehearsal?" he said opening the door, but pausing when he saw that the room was empty. He sighed and picked up a book.

It was pitch black outside and sora had almost finished the book by the time roxas had stumbled in. his cheeks were Rosie and he could barely stand up. Sora walked over to his brother. "roxas, your four hours late, jeeze what happened to you?" he said looking at the blonde, who was now slumped halfway down the door frame.

"nothing" he said innocently.

"roxas, you stink of alcohol" sora hissed putting a hand on his hip,

"okay, so I may have had one teeny tiny tinsy winsy little drink" roxas smirked

"your drunk out of your mind" the younger shouted. Roxas snorted and broke down, giggling uncontrollably. He was on his knees, tears streaming down his face, gasping for air.

"what's the matter now?"

"You look funny when you're mad"

Sora sighed angrily. "C'mon lets get you into some clean pyjamas" he helped roxas over to the bed and with a lot of giggles and fuss, managed to get him changed.

Roxas soon nodded off. Sora lay on his own bed, staring at roxas, he smiled, it was nice to see him having fun for a change , he was usually wrapped up in his studies . he snuggled up and went to sleep.

"Morning roxas" sora yawned. There was no reply. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to embrace the day" he laughed shacking his brother. Sill no reply "roxas, roxas wake up" he cried starting to panic. Roxas rolled onto his side and was violently sick. He opened his eyes, they were bloodshot and watering "huh…axel?" he coughed.

Sora ran to the phone "axel gets round here NOW, something's up with roxas"


End file.
